This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Hph1 and Hph2 are homologous integral endoplasmic reticulum (ER) membrane proteins required for Saccharomyces cerevisiae survival under environmental stress conditions. To investigate the molecular functions of Hph1 and Hph2, we carried out a split-ubiquitin-membrane-based yeast two-hybrid screen and identified their interactions with Sec71, a subunit of the Sec63/Sec62 complex, which mediates posttranslational translocation of proteins into the ER. Hph1 and Hph2 likely function in posttranslational translocation, as they interact with other Sec63/Sec62 complex subunits, i.e., Sec72, Sec62, and Sec63. hph1 hph2 cells display reduced vacuole acidification;increased instability of Vph1, a subunit of vacuolar proton ATPase (V-ATPase);and growth defects similar to those of mutants lacking V-ATPase activity. sec71 cells exhibit similar phenotypes, indicating that Hph1/Hph2 and the Sec63/Sec62 complex function during V-ATPase biogenesis. Hph1/Hph2 and the Sec63/Sec62 complex may act together in this process, as vacuolar acidification and Vph1 stability are compromised to the same extent in hph1 hph2 and hph1 hph2 sec71 cells. In contrast, loss of Pkr1, an ER protein that promotes posttranslocation assembly of Vph1 with V-ATPase subunits, further exacerbates hph1 hph2 phenotypes, suggesting that Hph1 and Hph2 function independently of Pkr1-mediated V-ATPase assembly. We propose that Hph1 and Hph2 aid Sec63/Sec62-mediated translocation of specific proteins, including factors that promote efficient biogenesis of V-ATPase, to support yeast cell survival during environmental stress.